Highschool fun
by slenderlassie
Summary: So, someone told me they wanted a panty-wetting lemony filled story from me! Good enough? ;) One-shot; needed to get some lemon out so I didn't eff up my other fanfic with too much of it. :) Enjoy! SMUT! RATED M!


**Hey! So, the reason for this is because a certain...****_someone..._****wanted me to make panty-wetting lemon filled yumminess. You know who you are!;) One-shot; please enjoy!**

**Twilight does not belong to me; this is just to prove I can write a juicy lemon! Enjoy!**

*Bella's POV*

I wanted Edward; and fuck if I wasn't gonna get him. I was one of the hottest girls in school, I could get any guy. Just not him. I never tried to really get anybody, I've only had a few boyfriends; and I've only had sex three times. Safely. I un-wrapped my lolli-pop, made sure my skirt was good and my hair looked great. Perfect. I walked through the halls of school; the lolli-pop in my mouth. Every guy stared; and I _loved _it. I needed the attention to get Edward. I walked by him; his perfectly copper hair looks hot as hell. I leaned up against the locker and made a pop noise with my lolli.

"Hey, Izzi." I bit my bottom lip, I loved when he called me that.

"Hey Eddie? Can you help me with my car? School ends in a few minutes; and I need a big muscle-y guy to do it. Up for the job, big guy?" God, he looked good.

"Sure," He said, a bit of confidence in his tone. "But you owe me." He winked at me.

"Anything...c'mon, the bells gonna ring in like two minutes." I grabbed him by the end of his jacket, and smiled while still sucking my lolli-pop. We walked outside, and of course, it was raining. Damn.

"Oh, it's raining...maybe you can help me tomorrow? In the meantime..."

"Wanna go to my place? We can...talk."

"Sure." I bit my bottom lip again, gently placing a kiss on his ear lobe, then whispering, "But talking isn't the only thing on my mind." I followed him to his car, and we drove at a fast speed. It was silent, expect for the pop noise my lolli made. His house was nice, and his parents were away for the weekend. Only people there were me, Edward, and his pet bird. Hmm, never knew he had a pet.

"Let's go to my room."

"Sure." I pulled my jacket off and followed him upstairs. He shut the door behind us, and threw his jacket off.

"So, what else did you-" I pushed him up against the door, kissing him. He turned me around; I had never seen dominant Edward. I loved it.

"Mmmm...Edward..." I loved his name, the way he moved so sexy, and his lips were fucking heaven.

"You want me to fuck you, Isabella?" I breathed heavily, and he started placing kisses down my neck to the top of my breast.

"Well?" He pulled away; he wasn't going to continue unless I answered.

"Y-Yes..." Pathetic as hell!

"Well then, you naughty little bitch. I'm going to fuck you until you cum so hard you'll remember me forever." Oh; I melted at his words. I didn't answer; I just started pulling at his shirt, then got it over his head and off him. I bit my lip at the sight of his perfect fucking abs. He then started pulling off my tank-top, and I helped. Once over my head, I heard him growl heavily. Perfect. I started to un hook my bra when he pulled my hands away, then kissed the inside of my wrists, up my arms to my elbows.

"Let me, beautiful," He thought I was-No, sex only. SEX ONLY! Maybe...He grabbed my bra clasp and un-hooked it, then it dropped to the floor. He stared at my breasts for a moment, then placed his soft lips on the end of my nipple. Holy. Hell.

"Mmmmm..."

"Yes, moan for me," Oh, his voice...I was so wet. "That's right, I love hearing your little moans and screams." Why was that such a turn on. He kept sucking on either of my nipples, until they were red and hard. He then pulled down my skirt, and I kicked it off. Then his hands were at the hem of my underwear, tugging away. He looked up at me, those amazing green orbs staring into my plain old brown ones.

"Go ahead," And that was it, I was his. He pulled my underwear off, then carried me to his bed. He spread my legs with his hands, kissing my inner thighs.

"So wet already, Isabella? You naughty, naughty girl. So horny, begging me to fuck you with my cock in your wet, tight pussy. Is this true?" I simply nodded, I couldn't speak.

"Good, because it's going to happen." He smiled, then kissed the right above my pussy. Fuucckkk...he gently licked my clit, and I nearly came just then. He starting licking my wet folds, gently putting his tongue in my entrance every now and then. He started getting rougher; and I swear I started seeing stars. I felt the familiar pit building in my stomach, I knew if he didn't stop soon I'd lose it. It was hard to breathe; he was so perfect. My back arched, and I couldn't help but moan.

"Cum for me, Isabella, now." I was lost at his words. It had been the best most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced. I loved his tongue. Then, just as I started coming down from my heaven of bliss, I felt something inside me. His fingers; he was pumping inside my wet entrance.

"You like that, you dirty girl?"

"Ohhhhhh...yes, Edward...please..."

"Please what. I'll stop if you don't tell me."

"Make me cum again, please," He smiled again, and started moving faster. I started moaning again, and I felt more pleasure rising inside me, then he pulled away.

"I'm not continuing, you are. Shoe me _how _you want me to fuck you." I looked at him, confused.

"Go on, fuck your tight little pussy." I put my hand slowly down my stomach, then into my wet folds. I gently rubbed by clit, then stuck a finger inside myself. I started moving it around just as he did, bucking my hips. I felt my legs jerking; my toes curling and the sensation building. I looked at Edward, and saw how hard he was...and holy crap, I did that to him! Hmm...I like that idea. I started going faster.

"Oh, Edward..."

"That's right, cum for me." I moved faster, and that was it. I lost it; all over my hands. His bed was probably soaked by now. I felt bed for him; he hadn't had any fun yet.

"You're turn." He smirked at this, and I wobbled over to him, unable to walk right. I gently undid his belt, then pulled his pants down. He kicked them off, then I slowly pulled down his boxers, and his hardness sprang out. Holy hell, he was way bigger than Mike. WAY bigger.

"Whoa." I smiled at him, then gently grabbed his cock in my hands. I started stroking it gently, then he started moving his hips. He wanted more, and I was going to give it to him. I grabbed harder, and moved faster. His eyes were clenched shut, and he was jerking his hips harder.

"Fuckkk, Isabella!" He never called me that before. I started moving faster, and I knew he was close. Very close. I kept pumping, and he came in my hand. It was hot and white...god, that was so hot. I kissed him again, slowly releasing his cock.

"Hard again? Well, we'll have to do something about that, Mr. Cullen." I grabbed his chin and kissed him again, then lye down on the bed.

"You have condoms, right?"

"Yeah, hang on." He went to his drawer and pulled out a box, then a small wrapper. He opened it, and placed the condom on his hard member. He smirked and walked over to me; and I was all but ready for him. He hovered above me, and slowly, gently, thrust into me.

"Oh, you're so fucking tight, Isabella. You like being fucked like this? You like my cock in your tight little pussy?"

"Y-Yes, hell yes." Stuttering, how dumb. I could see stars as he started pumping into me. I was already fucking close, but I had to wait for him. I could feel his throbbing hardened member inside me, thrusting; wanting to release.

"Fuck, Bells, I'm so close!" Bells? Oh, I loved what he called me. He started thrusting faster and harder, I could feel my orgasm building up, then two more hard thrust and we came together.

"Ohhhhh, Edward!" As I came down from my high, Edward gently pulled out and kissed my forehead, then lay beside me.

"We _have _to do this more often. Who knew Isabella had such a dirty, raw, sexual side?"

"No one. And yes, we do. That was fucking perfect. Mike doesn't even compare."

"Good because I plan on making you cum more than just these few times, Mrs. Swan. I have a few fantasies of my own."

"Please share."

"Later, love. For now, rest. Here, put this shirt on." He grabbed his shirt from the floor and I tossed it on, then snuggled in his blankets. They smelled like him...perfect. I loved the way he was so gentle, even after what we just did. He was breaking my shell...thank God for Edward.

**There ya go! How'd ya like it? Hope it's juicy enough! Review, please! I didn't intend on doing this; but I wanted to do some true juicy lemon and I needed to get it out of my system so I didn't totally ruin my other fanfic with too much of this. :) There may be more of these in the future, so...lookout! :) Enjoy!**

**-Teresa**

**P.S. Wet enough? ;)**


End file.
